gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Admiral
The Admiral is a 4-door sedan featured in GTA: Vice City, GTA: San Andreas, GTA: Vice City Stories, GTA IV and GTA: Chinatown Wars. Description GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories, the car resembles a 1980s Mercedes-Benz W123. In GTA San Andreas, it appears to feature a minor 1990s facelift. Performance wise, the car is generally acceptable with light weight, stable handling, and good acceleration and top speed, to the point it is offered as a starter car which the player may first control in GTA Vice City. Surprisingly, it is front-wheel drive, which is the biggest difference from the original W123. Admiral-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA IV, the Admiral retains its 4-door sedan form, and is manufactured by Dundreary. Its chassis generally resembles that of the 2003-2005 Mercury Grand Marquis (albeit with a more streamlined greenhouse) or 2003-present Lincoln Town Car, with a more even roof; the front of the car in particular resembles the Grand Marquis; the taillights strangely share a similar (and probably coincidental) design to those of the 1982-1986 Toyota Camry. The Admiral also serves as the base chassis for the GTA IV Stretch. The reverse lights feature the Dundreary logo, however, they are absent on the Stretch. The GTA IV version of the car generally performs as one would expect from a large, heavy sedan, in comparison to its previous renditions' smaller lighter counterparts. While possessing good horsepower, the vehicle's weight hampers its acceleration and handling but provides the car with better endurance. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Admiral resembles the Admiral pre-GTA IV. The Admiral arguably looks likes like an old Lincoln, similar to the Marbelle in GTA IV but the rear is unlike any Lincoln or Mercedes. Some drug dealers store drugs in the trunks of Admirals; in the drug dealing screens, the rear of the car resembles an '80s Lincoln. Performance of the car is average, with a decent top speed, acceleration and handling. The car also emits a clunky engine noise. Admiral-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Variants Indestructible Admirals GTA Vice City In GTA Vice City, during a Colonel Cortez mission named "Guardian Angels", Ricardo Diaz arrives at the deal location with his personal car and three bodyguards. If the player kills Diaz and his bodyguards, thus failing the mission, they can take the Admiral to a garage and keep it. The virtually indestructible vehicle can be very useful in a missions such as "Death Row", or other challenging pursuits which require going into a hostile area. Although the Admiral is indestructible, there are a few weaknesses: *The front window is breakable. *The tires can blow and the car will catch fire and explode when it flips over, like all other cars. If the player uses the car, it is recommended that they don't leave it anywhere, even if it's close to their position, the game will most likely make it disappear - unless it is stored in a garage. GTA San Andreas The indestructible Admiral was carried over to San Andreas. As in San Andreas, it can only be found in one mission, namely Los Sepulcros. To acquire the Admiral, take a tow truck and save it in the garage; once the mission starts, retrieve the tow truck, drive it to the cemetery, shoot the Ballas to fail the mission, tow the Admiral to a garage, and save it. With unique colors GTA Vice City GTA Vice City features at least three uniquely colored Admirals, which vary in availability. * Ken Rosenberg drives a pure-white Admiral during the introductory sequence of GTA Vice City. After the botched deal, Ken drives to his office and parks his car in an alleyway, from which point the player may commandeer it. This is only time a car of this kind is available; this is compounded by the fact that it is fairly difficult to save the car given the player has yet to acquire a safehouse with a garage (the cheapest available safehouse with this feature, the Links View Apartment, costs $6,000 to purchase). * After the takeover of Diaz's mansion, another uniquely colored Admiral will occasionally spawn on the western portion of the mansion's driveway in place of a Stretch. The car is light gray, although the car can be confused as being the same as Ken Rosenberg's white Admiral. Players can easily drive and store it when it spawns at this location. * A black Admiral can be found during "Loose Ends", at a Little Havana compound where the player must fight his way to a target; however, the car cannot be normally driven away as the only gate large enough for the car to leave is half-opened. Like the black Pony in the same compound, players will need to obtain two Packers, using one Packer to boost the second Packer over the gate, so the second Packer can be used to ramp the Admiral out of the compound. Admiral-GTAVC-Ken-front.jpg|Ken Rosenberg's white Admiral, GTA Vice City. Admiral-GTAVC-VercettiEstate-front.jpg|The light gray Admiral at the Vercetti Estate, GTA Vice City. Admiral-GTAVC-LooseEnds-front.jpg|The black Admiral from "Loose Ends", GTA Vice City. GTA Chinatown Wars In addition to a regular Admiral, dark purple Admirals with cream tops commonly spawn parked in Triad territories, especially in Cerveza Heights; the cars may thus qualify as gang cars for the Triads alongside the Triad Hellenbach, even though the car does not spawn in traffic to indicate who drives it. In addition, performance of the purple car varies from that of a regular Admiral, with slightly faster acceleration and top speed but otherwise nigh-similar handling. In addition, the "Triad" Admiral's engine noise is smoother. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia * The Admiral (in its earlier Mercedes-based form) cameos in Manhunt 2 ("Most Wanted", Auto Shop). * The Admiral plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** V-Rock in GTA Vice City and Flash FM in GTA Vice City Stories. ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. ** Alchemist in GTA Chinatown Wars. Locations GTA Vice City *First villa on the left coming from the Mainland, Starfish Island *Ricardo Diaz's Villa, Starfish Island GTA San Andreas *North of the Los Santos Conference Center near Verona Beach, Los Santos GTA Vice City Stories *In front of Loan Shark businesses. *East of hotel in Downtown, which is opposite the King Knuts store. *Sunshine Autos, Little Havana *Beachcomber Hotel, Viceport GTA IV *Can usually be found east of the East Borough Bridge on Dukes Blvd. *Often found all around Dukes. *Occasionally found around Middle Park in Algonquin. *Spawn in traffic in multiplayer. GTA Chinatown Wars *In front of the safehouse in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. }} nl:Admiral Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars